Provisional knee prosthesis systems, including a plurality of provisional components, can be positioned on a distal end of a femur or a proximal end of a tibia to allow a surgeon to test and appropriately fit a permanent knee prosthesis system within a patient. During surgery, the surgeon can remove and replace a provisional component having a first uniform thickness with a provisional component having a second uniform thickness to arrive at an appropriate configuration of the permanent knee prosthesis system. During surgery, the surgeon can make one or more additional resections on the tibia.